


I Love U More

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Hosie, F/F, Jealous Hope Mikaelson, Protective Hope Mikaelson, established hope mikaelson/josie saltzman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Hope and Josie are together and so so in love.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	I Love U More

Josie's in the library, reading the day away like she usually does, when she sees a blonde girl walking over to her.

"Hey," The blonde girl said. "I'm Jess, and I'm new here." 

"Hi Jess, I'm Josie." Josie smiles. "Can I help you with something?"

"I just noticed you, and I think you're really cute." Jess says with a flirtatious smile.

This stuns Josie, "Oh." She says, "Thanks."

"Do you want to grab lunch?" Jess asks. Her eyes seem to tell a different story and seemed to just say that 'grab lunch' was just code for 'have sex' 

"Sorry," Josie says, "I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Jess asks, and Josie nods. "I don't see her."

"Why don't you turn around." Says a voice.

Jess turns around and comes face to face with an angry Hope Mikaelson. 

"Now you see her." Hope smiles. "So I'd think twice before you ask my girlfriend out again." 

"Sorry." Jess mumbles, "Won't happen again, Ms. Mikaelson." 

"Better not." Hope glares. "Now beat it."

"Yes ma'am." Jess bows her head and runs off.

"Hey babe." Hope says as she plops down next to Josie, "You okay."

"I am now that you're here." Josie smiles as she leans in and kisses Hope. 

"I don't want any other guy or girl looking at you like that. It pisses me off." Hope growls.

"Baby, hey," Josie says softly, placing a hand on top of Hope's. "I'm all yours. Nobody will ever get me to not be in love with you." She smiles. "Besides, everyone in the school knows I'm _yours_ ." She says, "And everyone also knows that you're _mine_ " 

"I am yours." Hope smiles as she kisses the back of Josie's hand. "And you're mine. In a non territorial way."

Josie laughs and Hope's heart swells at Josie's laughter, Josie's laugh is more beautiful than the classical music Josie's gotten her into. "I know you mean in a non territorial way, baby, I just love the idea of being somebody's." 

"Well, you'll always be mine." Hope says. "I was about to rip that girl's head off for even daring to ask my girl out."

"I'm your girl till the end." Josie says. "I, Josette Lucas Saltzman, swear to thee, Hope Andrea Mikaelson, that I will always remain loyal and true to her; and I will always love her and only her. No girl or guy will ever make me not in love with her." Josie says as she places a hand over her heart.

Hope starts blushing and smiles shyly. "I love you so much, Josie."

"And I love you more." Josie replies.

"Not possible."

"But I do."

"I love you more."

"Nope."

"Yup."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope." 

"I love you more than I love food." Hope argues.

"And I love you more than I love fire spells." Josie replies. 

"I love you so much, I'd deck a guy or girl for looking at you the wrong way." Hope says.

"And I love you so much, I'd set a guy or girl on fire for looking at you the wrong way." Josie replies.

"I love you more that I'm planning on marrying you." Hope argues back.

"And I love you more that I'm planning on marrying you as well." Josie replies. 

"I love you so much, I'd buy you a star." Hope says to Josie.

"And I love you so much, I'd buy you the universe and place you in the center, because _you're_ the _center_ of _my universe_." Josie replies.

This stuns Hope and she blushes again, "okay, you win." 

"Good." Josie smiles as she kisses Hope. "Now let's get some lunch, I'm starving."

"Right behind you baby." Hope smiles.


End file.
